1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a powder delivery member, and a powder delivery apparatus, a frame apparatus and an image forming apparatus respectively using such powder delivery member, and a manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing such power delivery apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, in an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copying machine employing an electrographic system or a facsimile, its size and installation space have been reduced and, with such reduced size and space, the internal structure of such image forming apparatus has been complicated.